


狡兔

by SHIIIEN



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, PWP, Reylo - Freeform, 兔子窝：变Ren, 复活节快乐, 神tm小童话, 谜之现代AU, 车迟但到
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-01-16 09:32:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18518701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIIIEN/pseuds/SHIIIEN
Summary: 俗套的“狡兔三窟”的故事





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Terry_doesnt_eat_carrots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terry_doesnt_eat_carrots/gifts).



> 是特里钛钛写在签绘背面的Ren外点车，但我不知道什么时候才能写完，只好先把第一部分先发出来，表示我还记得【对不起【土下座
> 
> 开学后真的忙成狗，我努力填坑还债【瘫
> 
> 不用我说都知道是什么AU吧
> 
> 我努力开得新颖一些
> 
> 再次表白特里钛钛的明信片和签绘！
> 
> 错字语病bug预警
> 
> 绝对会各种修改

 

 

 

“听我说，这一定是个陷阱，我们不要靠近！”

 

灌木丛后边躲着四只兔子，正小心翼翼地透过枝桠间的缝隙窥视远处草坪上铺散着的一大堆果蔬，以及站在旁边的那个高壮的黑发男人——他刚脱掉自己的黑衬衫，露出里边的黑色背心。有意思的是，这几只长耳朵的毛绒绒都穿着大小合身的衣物，刚刚说话的Poe便是身着橙色飞行员夹克的那一位。

 

“可你不是说Hux告诉过你了吗，新搬来的这个叫什么……”穿着土黄色外套的Rose有点儿记不清那个男人的名字了。

 

“Kylo Ren，他叫Kylo Ren。”好在她身边与她情侣装的Finn及时提醒了她。

 

“对，这个Kylo Ren不是新搬来的吗？既然Hux都知道他，应该没什么事吧……可能就是听说了我们，所以来打个招呼？”Rose便接着说完了自己的问题。

 

“不不不，”Poe立刻反驳了她，“Hux又不知道，黑毛黑衣的都不是好东西……哦，我不是故意提起他的，我很抱歉，Rey……”

 

被称作Rey的是站在最左边的那只，是个女孩子，才成年不久。她穿着灰色的棉质背心，身上缠着一条不知道从哪弄来的布带、交叉在胸前，腰间还绑着一个小巧的布包。“没关系的，我早就不在意啦。”Rey笑着摇了摇头，轻快的语气听不出是已经释怀了还是在强撑着云淡风轻，“不要因为那个混球就轻易怀疑其他人，他不值得。况且，食物又没错啊。”

 

“我觉得Rey说的有道理……”Finn刚张嘴，就被Poe瞪大着眼睛打断了——

 

“他一定是带着什么不可见人的目的来的！先用食物麻痹咱们……说不定那些水果就有毒呢！”

 

他话音刚落，Kylo Ren就顺手捡起了一个苹果，当着他们的面吃了起来。

 

“咳，那他应该就是打算在咱们被吸引过去后，突然扑上来抓住咱们！”

 

这时，Kylo Ren又一边嚼着嘴里的果肉，一边走到了十米开外的地方铺开自己拎在手上的衬衫，然后坐了下来。

 

“呃……对了，那堆吃的底下一定有陷阱，我们一站到上边就会被一网打尽！”

 

与此同时，不知道从哪里冒出来了一只刺猬，左顾右盼了好一阵后，突然一头扎进了那个蔬果堆里，还打了好几个滚，最后带着一背的战利品溜走了。

 

“……”

 

什么叫做教科书般的与空气斗智斗勇——其他三只兔子十分有默契地一同看向了Poe。

 

“说不定……他只是想摸摸我们的毛呢？”终于，还是善良的Finn打破了沉默，“Millicent说人类都是这样。”

 

“而且Rey现在收集食物的负担本来就重……现在有送上门的吃的，还这么多，也许这就是上天给Rey的补偿吧。”Rose也附和道，一边紧张地观察着Rey的表情，生怕自己一个词没用好刺痛了好友的心。

 

所幸Rey并没有在意。她只是若有所思地摸了摸自己并看不出任何变化的肚子，深深地叹了一口气。

 

——Ben Solo，你真是个混蛋。

 

事情得从两个月前说起。自从Poe和那个叫做Hux的人类“联手”炸了他们的树根洞后，四只兔子索性就分开住了，单独做自己的窝——除了Finn和Rose，他俩马上就要结婚了，自然还是住在了一起。而Rey的新家在不远处的山坡上，她就着地势挖了一个不算太大的洞，但对于独居的兔子来说也还算宽敞。美中不足的只有一条，就是去找Rose他们玩时得跑上一小段距离。

 

原本，Rey也以为这个稍微有点偏僻的山丘附近只住着她一个。可就在搬来后的第五天，深棕色的小兔子打算去找自己的朋友们时，一开门，便看到了门口堆着的十几根胡萝卜。那些萝卜看上去十分新鲜，好像还被仔细地清洗过，连叶缝里的泥沙泥沙都被冲干净了。这么说，自己其实是有邻居的？还是个挺害羞的邻居。这就有些难办了，不知道是谁送的，何谈上哪回礼呢？Rey四处望了望，却连半个人影也没有发现，便只好把这些“从天而降”的礼物都抱回屋子里，然后在洗劫Hux的园子的日常行动中特地挑了几个饱满圆润又红彤彤的苹果，晚上睡觉前放在了门外——她也把它们洗了好几遍，还用自己的衣角擦得锃光瓦亮。

 

不知道是被其他路过的小动物顺走了，还是成功地被“害羞新邻居”收到了，总之第二天Rey再开门时，自己昨夜留下的苹果不见了，地上又被堆了许多胡萝卜。然而第三天，她便清楚自己的有顺利送到——又高了一倍的萝卜堆顶上放着一张小卡片，方方正正地写着“那个红色的果子很好吃，谢谢你”。水果都好吃啊，她这么想着，决定今天再多拿点树莓樱桃什么的给这位可能只吃过胡萝卜的“可怜新邻居”尝尝。于是一来二往的，Rey就和这个从未见过面的邻居互赠起了每日的收获。但她不太会写字，所以就只有另一方会留卡片，却无外乎都是各种感谢的话，而从未提起要不要什么时候见上一面。

 

不过，遇上了好奇心旺盛又喜欢追根究底的Rey，这个神秘来客势必不可能永远隐藏下去。小兔子为了能在门口直接堵住他/她，起得一天比一天早，终于在一个太阳才刚露出一点光的清晨捕捉到了一个背影——还是晚了一步，他（应该是个“他”吧）在拿走回礼、放好蔬果和卡片后便飞也似地跑走了，连带着那张小纸片也被他卷起的微风在空中打了一个旋。但至少可以确定，那是一只穿着黑色夹克的黑兔子——啊哦，matchy-matchy。

 

于是隔日，天还没亮就埋伏在草丛里的Rey便在那只黑兔子刚刚赶到门口时跳了出去，一个飞扑将他按倒在了地上。哦，以兔子的审美来说，他长得真好看（这话绝对不能告诉Finn和Poe），身材也很是高大结实，就是黑漆漆的一身也太沉闷了。“抓到你啦，神秘新邻居。”——这已经第几个绰号了——她得意地看着身下不知所措的、终于现身的邻居，并上下左右全方位地打量着他，“我叫Rey。”“Ben、Ben Solo。我、我……你好，Rey。”虽然乌黑油亮的毛发使Rey看不出他是不是脸红了，但话语间的支支吾吾早已暴露了他的紧张……嗯，目光倒是一直锁定着她的双眼。

 

“你好呀，Ben！”Rey开心重复了他的名字，也没有注意到自己起身时Ben脸上一闪而过的失落，“呃，我不是故意让你摔倒的，我只是想知道到底是谁在送我东西，你又总是躲着。”黑兔子也紧跟着爬了起来，他犹豫又痴迷地望着Rey亮晶晶的眼眸，甚至忘记了去拍粘在自己毛上的泥土。稍稍僵持了一小会儿，Ben终于还是眼神飘忽地解释了自己的用意，只是声音却是越来越小：“我、我……小时候母亲告诉过我，要先送礼物，对方高兴了才能……才能考虑求爱……”最后两个字已经轻得像一片落叶了，衣料灰白的小兔子努力伸长了头顶的耳朵才堪堪听清。

 

“我很高兴啊，”对这种事情几乎没有任何概念的Rey想法很简单，自己确实很钟意这些天来收到的可口果蔬，那Ben就理所应当可以接着进行下一个步骤了，“那你现在是不是就可以求爱了？”

 

Ben显然是被她这一记直球打懵了，呆立在原地不知该作何反应，还是Rey先担心地开口了：“Ben？你没事吧……那个‘求爱’很麻烦吗，我可以帮你的唔……”只是还没说完，她就被突然凑过来的Ben用嘴唇蹭了嘴唇，他还意犹未尽地舔了一下她的唇瓣。脸颊似乎是在下意识地发烫，身体里也跟着燎起了一簇小小的火苗。Rey不明白这变化是怎么回事，但自己好像还有点喜欢。所以，这就是求爱吗？怪不得Finn和Rose总是偷偷玩这个，是挺有趣的。见Rey并没有任何排斥， Ben的周身瞬间爆发出了喜悦的气息，但他还是努力将声线压制得尽量沉稳：“我、我现在就回去收拾我的屋子，明天一早就过来接你，我保证。”

 

啊，这个她懂。Finn和Rose也是在“求爱”后就要住在一起的，嗯，是这么个流程。于是，Rey便开心地点了点头，在他依依不舍的一步三回首中向他挥着自己的毛绒绒的小爪子。而等到彻底望不见Ben的黑影后，她也转身进了屋子，打算放一次好友们的鸽子，仔细收拾一下要带过去的东西。Rey甚至想好了明天要带着Ben一起去找Poe他们。

 

然而，棕色的小兔子在自己的门口坐了整整三天，Ben都没有再来过——自己……这是被耍了吗？越想越觉得是这么回事，Rey当即就跑去了常与Poe他们一起玩闹的草坪，然后怒气冲冲地讲了自己这一个星期以来的遭遇。起初，大家都跟着她一起怒斥“Ben Solo真是个天杀的混蛋”；可当她讲到“求爱”那点时，三位友人竟异口同声地惊呼道：“什么？你说他亲了你！”Rey被吓了一跳，下意识缓缓点头承认，就看到Poe一脸杀气地撸起袖子，嘴里念叨着要揪出那个渣滓打到他亲妈都不认识，Finn花了好大力气才将他拉住。

 

“那个混球亲了你，你的肚子里已经有他的小兔子了！”——Rey已经不清楚这句话到底是谁说的了，她只知道自己的脑袋嗡的一下被塞满了棉花，无边的愤怒也都变为了彻骨的恐慌：自己要当妈妈了，自己要当妈妈了……她真的一点准备都没有啊。Rey颤抖地轻抚着自己的肚子，好一会儿才缓过神来。然而无论如何，她是绝对不会抛弃这些小家伙的，自己就是艰难地独自生存下来的，怎么可能忍心让自己的孩子再受一遍这样的辛酸？就是在他们长大之前，自己日子可能会有些辛苦……而且，她以后要怎么回答孩子们有关生父的问题？罢了，走一步看一步吧，Rose他们也一定会是自己强大的后盾。现在首当其冲的，就是先自己好好吃饱，再顺利地把小兔子们带到这个世界里来。

 

Rey便也跟上了其他三只兔子的步伐，一起谨慎地向着草坪上那些食物和带来它们的黑衣男子走去。

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 都说了车迟但到【
> 
> 建议复习一下第一章【
> 
> 终于把债给特里钛钛还上了【擦汗
> 
> 开学前最后一车，我爽了，各位再见
> 
> 玩了几个我超爱的辣鸡梗【
> 
> 分级和Tags有变动
> 
> 错字语病bug预警，可能会修

 

 

新锯圆木的沁心香气让Rey的这一觉睡得十分踏实。她伸了一个惬意的懒腰，从身下这张柔软又舒适的大床上坐起身来……等等，这不是自己的床，这间木屋也不是自己的窝！所以，这是哪儿？

 

“你睡醒了？”一个低沉的男声突然在房间的另一头响起，是Kylo Ren，他正捧着一堆胡萝卜向床上的小兔子走来，“想吃东西吗？”

 

然而，Rey还在努力回想自己睡着前的事。她记得自己和朋友们在接受了Kylo Ren的好意后都渐渐放下了对他的防备，甚至还捧着水果坐在他身边和他一起吃。午后的阳光温暖又柔和，他们吃饱喝足后就仰躺在草地上打起了盹儿，而Finn说的不错——人类的确是为了摸他们的毛。好像自己眯上眼睛还没一分钟，一双大手就将她托起来放在了大腿上，接着开始一下一下轻缓又小心翼翼地抚摸着她的额头和耳朵。既然已经收下了人家的礼物，那给他摸一会儿毛也算不了什么大事。于是，她便在稍微调整了一下姿势后任由身后的男人摩挲自己的皮毛……所以，自己是在他的腿上睡着了，然后被抱回了他家？但这不能怪她，谁叫Kylo Ren的轻抚太让自己安心了，况且他身上还有一股好闻的药草香气，咳。不对，难道Poe他们不知道叫一下自己吗？

 

“你的朋友貌似试过叫醒你，但你踢了其中谁一脚，然后翻身钻进了我的怀里，死死地攥住我的衣服不松手。”说完，男人还无奈地叹了一口气，仿佛真的觉得面前的棕色小兔子能听懂他的话——虽然她的确是听得懂。但这里应该只有Hux知道动物们能听懂人类的语言吧……也许他把这个也告诉了Kylo Ren？不过这都不是Rey现在关心的，她只在意自己竟然当着三只兔子和一个人类的面，撒娇一般地缠着后者，简直太丢人了！不行，她得立刻离开这儿，然后把自己反锁在家里，至少一个月都不见任何人……可她刚从床上跃起，就被眼疾手快的Kylo Ren一把捞住，还像今天下午那样放在了大腿上。

 

“别急别急，再等一下。”Rey刚准备挣扎，怀里就被塞了一根胡萝卜。而趁她愣神的这一下，男人也收紧了胳膊，将她牢牢地圈在臂弯中。于是，被药草味的体香再度圈禁的小兔子就又一次享受到了熟悉的抚摸。Hmm……那就吃完再走吧。话说，这个Kylo Ren还真喜欢她的毛啊。“Rey你慢点吃，小心噎……”然而就在同一时间，怀里的小家伙就爆出激烈的咳嗽。

 

“看吧，都说了让你小心一点。”他似乎并不觉得自己熟稔地叫出一只兔子的名字有什么问题，只是担心地轻拍了几下Rey的后背，然后力道均匀地按揉着这处的皮毛，帮她顺气。

 

还好没过多一会儿，Rey就缓了过来。其实她也觉得，自己刚刚的反应好像有点太大了。仔细想想也不是没可能啊，也许Hux介绍他们这群兔子时也一并说了他们的名字。所以不要总是大惊小怪的，心态要平……嗯？这是什么……嗯……舒服……

 

因为方才的小插曲，Kylo Ren此刻为了安抚她，手掌便不再只是流连她的额头和耳朵，而是会一路向后抚弄到她的脊背，然后稍稍用力地抓揉那里的皮毛。真的很奇怪，脊背而已，明明是个再普通不过的地方，为什么会感觉到与方才完全不同的舒适？却是一种很可怕的舒适，捕获了她的脑袋，那里边仿佛被塞满了蜂蜜一般——昏沉迷蒙，却又甜丝丝的。

 

不行……不对劲……可不想动……也不想思考……啊……舒服……

 

“Rey？你……没事吧？你怎么突然没力气了？”可她只是无比慵懒地扭头瞥了一眼，然后继续软软地瘫在自己的大腿上。说真的，他现在有些慌乱。自己的母亲曾严肃地告诉过自己，不能乱碰女孩子的脊背……可刚刚Rey差点噎到，他只是想帮帮她，没想到影响会这么大。还是马上停下来吧。

 

然而，被担心的对象却不满意了。Rey略微烦躁地蹭了蹭没有了动作的手掌，然后更加闲适地放松了整个身体，像张“兔饼”一样在他的腿上舒展。于是，不知所措的Kylo Ren终于稍稍放下了一点心，接着便继续抚摸起来。既然她喜欢这样，那自己就不算失礼了吧……况且，她看上去真的很享受呢，可被摸后背有这么舒服吗？

 

而对于小兔子来说，她只觉得自己意识要被烧干净了。好像是肚子里，那里边着火了，火焰却是像煮化的焦糖一般又热又黏又甜，灌满了自己的整个身体。而随着火势的蔓延，这份舒爽貌似也变得尖锐、刺激了起来，让她有些头皮发麻。可她又不想躲开，“欲罢不能”这个词大概就是用在这种情况下的吧。虽然心底升起了一股对未知的恐惧，但说到底，她还是想知道接下来会发生什么。啊……什么东西，果然有什么东西出现了……

 

“Rey！Rey！你你你也……Rey，我……”她刚从一片令自己眩晕的星光中回过神来时，就听到头顶传来了Kylo Ren激动又欣喜的声音。这是发生了什么？还有刚刚自己失神前听到的布帛碎裂的声音是怎么回事？难道Kylo Ren把他自己的裤子扯了？等等，说到他……这个男人怎么变小了这么多！自己已经不是“完全”趴在他的大腿上了——而是只有胸口和腰腹，也因此被硌得非常不舒服——不行不行，这样会压到肚子里的小兔子……停，地上被撕裂的不正是自己的衣服吗？

 

见女孩挣扎着想要起身，Kylo Ren才如大梦初醒般伸手搂住了她，结实有力的臂膀轻轻松松地就把Rey抱起放在了床上，让她舒服地躺好。

 

是的，“女孩”。一个长着深棕色兔耳和棉花一般兔尾的女孩……也是一个浑身赤裸的女孩，咳。

 

“你！你为什么弄坏我的衣服！”Rey生气地指着他责问，却也因此看到了自己现在的“爪子”，“你对我做了什么？你这个怪物！我怎么变成这样了！快把我变回去！”她终于反应过来了，自己这是变成人了。嗯……几乎变成人了。

 

奇怪，是因为人类没有皮毛吗，怎么感觉感觉腿间湿湿滑滑的？身上也热热的，没力气……

 

“要是能，我也想变回去。”Kylo Ren深深地叹了一口气，不知是嗅到了什么，他看向Rey的眼神也变得复杂了起来，又带着隐隐的疑惑，“我不是故意爽约的……我、你看这里，我已经盖好新的屋子了，Rey，我们的新家，咳。”

 

“……？你……什么‘我们的’？什么爽约？我们认识吗？”不可能啊，自己对这个男人身上的气息没有一丁点印象。况且，她认识的人类也就那么几个。

 

“因为我身上的草药味吗？没办法，这算是副作用。”他突然说了些没头没尾的话，随即又清了清嗓子，开始努力为一脸疑惑的少女解释，“你接受我的那天，我从未那么开心过。我很期待和你一起的生活，晚上躺在床上都在想着以后的日子……咳，后来，我突然觉得身体有哪里怪怪的，就想出门透透气。也还好我及时出来了——刚站到门外，我就变成了人，和你现在一样。”说完，他还示意般地轻轻捏了捏女孩的兔耳朵。

 

“什么？所以你到底是……嗯？我的耳朵还在？好像……好像尾巴也没有消失……不对，你说你和我一样，那你的耳朵和尾巴呢？”显然，Rey的注意力立即就转移到了别处，暂时没有去细想他的前半段话。

 

“这正是问题的关键。”男人发现她没有躲开自己的手，虽然竭力抑制住了脸上即将出现的傻笑，可那只手还是情不自禁地继续揉弄少女的耳朵，“我本来想直接去找你，可……我怕吓到你。可惜这么多天以来，我也只找到了能‘隐去原形’的药水……但我又担心自己离开太久后，会因为什么机缘巧合就再也见不到你了，于是就先拿了它的配方，然后在第一时间赶回来了。而这个所谓的‘隐去原形’，除了外形，还有我的气味，所以你没能认出我……不过好在那个药剂每次只能维持二十四个小时，你马上就知道我是谁了……希望你不要太生气……”

 

Hmm……等一下，难道说面前的这个人就是……

 

而似乎正是为了证明她的推想，Kylo Ren的黑发间忽然竖起了一对黑色的兔耳。与此同时，一股熟悉的气息也飘进了Rey的鼻子里。哦，她当然认识这个Kylo Ren了，或者说——

 

Ben Solo。

 

“Rey……我……真的对不起。”他被少女沉默的凝视弄得十分不安，有很多话想说，但涌到嘴边就只剩下了无力的道歉，“我当时只是想处理好一切后再去找你的……我尽量快了……对不起，Rey，对不起……”没办法啊，突然变成人形，这地方离人类社会又那么近，不先努力伪装的话会被抓起来的，就再也不能去找她了。但他也明白：理由和苦衷都是自己的，至于理不理解、原不原谅——那是Rey的选择。

 

“Ben Solo，”女孩憋了好久，终于恨恨地吐出一句，“你个大混蛋！”同时她还一甩脑袋，将自己的耳朵从男人的手中抽了出来。Ben其实也料到了，Rey一定会非常生气。可到了真的直面她的怒火时，他还是……慢着，她刚说了什么？

 

——“我坐在我家门口等你，从清晨到太阳下山，整整三天！是，这都是意外，不怪你，可我也无缘无故地就突然被甩了啊！你知不知道我有多难堪，又有多害怕？我根本就没做好准备呢，肚子里就有了一窝小兔子！我才多大啊，就要……”

 

“Rey，Rey！你你你怀孕了？！谁的？！那个Poe的？还是别的哪个野兔子的？我还是来晚了吗……我还是来晚了……”Ben高声打断了少女的埋怨，语气从惊讶到愤恨，最后跌至无尽的绝望。他像是被抽干了灵魂，颓然地低下了头。因而，他并不知道Rey在听完这一席话后那个气到目瞪口呆的表情。

 

“……”她错愕地看了男人的发顶许久，回过神后第一件事就是一个猝不及防的猛冲扑倒了面前这具高大健壮的身躯，然后攥着他的衣领怒吼，“Ben Solo，你敢作敢当！你既然不想和我一起养孩子，当初又为什么要……要……呃，求爱，对，求爱！还敢问我是谁的，你装什么糊涂！”

 

而Ben这回是真的宕机了。他任由Rey骑在自己腰上厉声质问，半点抵抗和挣扎都没有，脑子里却是一遍又一遍地梳理着这一切。是他的小兔子吗？可、可自己能确定，他们最多也只是碰了碰嘴唇，再多的事也只在自己的幻想和梦境中出现过，咳——他忍不住瞄了一眼女孩的小腹，它非常平坦，不像是藏有什么东西的样子……

 

这时，他突然想起来，就几分钟前的事：闻那个味道，她应该也是在情潮澎湃至顶峰时突然变形的，和自己一样、咳……但她似乎一点都不知道方才到底发生过了什么。所以，所以有没有可能，Rey压根就对那档子事一窍不通，小兔子什么的也只是一场误会——一场也许即将不再是误会的，误会。而他也好像明白了，为什么“不能乱碰女孩子的脊背”。

 

“Rey，你先别急，我巴不得能和你一起养很多很多窝小兔子呢，真的。”Ben伸出手，温柔地上下抚摸着她的脊椎骨，粗糙的手掌还会若有若无地流连整个光洁的背部，漆黑的眼眸也开始意味不明地打量少女身前的一片雪白，以及点缀在上边的两点淡粉，“能和我说说吗，小兔子的事是谁告诉你的？”

 

“嗯……”Rey自己也不知道，为什么Ben的手一碰到她的脊背，自己就会不由自主地浑身乏力，就连嗓音也会混上软软的鼻音，“Poe，Poe告诉我的，你亲了我，我就会有你的小兔子。他是我们中最年长的，他懂的很多……你干嘛这么看着我？”

 

“……”他忽然决定，以后要让自己的小姑娘离那只蠢兔子远一点，“Rey，他告诉你的并不完全。只是亲一下的话，你还不会有小兔子……”

 

“你……你胡说……你就是在……唔……在找借口……”

 

“那现在，我来告诉你怎么才能真的有小兔子……好不好，sweetheart？”Ben轻轻拥住已经瘫软在自己身上的少女，另一只手也顺势捏住了那只蓬松的棕色小尾巴开始抓揉。

 

Rey只觉得，胸口的那团火气正随着他手上的动作慢慢烧成别的意思，就连位置也在逐渐下移，一路挪到了腹部，甚至是腿根之间。她好像没法仔细思考这个男人的话了，耳蜗里也只是嗡嗡地回荡着他低沉浑厚的嗓音，令她下意识就轻哼了一声“嗯”，肯定他的问句——明明都还没反应过来他到底问了什么。而且，就连呼吸间也都全是来自下方的霸道气味，如同一张铺天盖地的厚网，禁锢住了她最后的暴躁情绪，和本就所剩无几的反抗之力。

 

Ben感受着女孩呼在自己颈窝里的温热鼻息，游走在她后背的手动作依旧煽情。Rey终于乖了下来，亲昵地揽着他的脖子，跨在男人腰侧的双腿也下意识地夹紧。然而，在不太容易看到的地方，只有Ben知道，她正本能地将早已溢满腿间的丰盈爱液一下一下地蹭在那处被撑起了不小形状的鼓包上。Ben作为男性，自然也不明白为什么只是抚摸脊背就能让她如此动情，但这些都不重要，他只需清楚少女此刻对他是多么的渴求——一层外裤加上一层底裤，全都被滑腻的汁液浸透了，就连已然苏醒的野兽也沾上了些许味道和温度。

 

可终归，还是隔着一堆烦人的布料。

 

于是，他便搂着Rey一个翻身，然后居高临下地跪在了她的面前。而至于突然被停了爱抚的兔耳少女，难免扭动着身躯咕哝出急躁的气音。可她刚勉强聚焦自己那已经浮满了雾气的双眸，映入眼帘的便是Ben Solo实在健壮魁梧的人形身躯。他也是一丝不挂了，暴露在空气中的筋肉正随着呼吸起伏跳动。很难想象他竟然是只食草动物，还是“兔子”这种小型食草动物……天啊，他腿间的那个玩意，那是什么啊？看起来怪吓人的。

 

她定定地看着那只昂扬着嚣张弧度又极有份量的“怪物”，惊异的表情令Ben很是受用。他故意在趴伏下去后又往前挪了挪，直到那个炽热的东西刚好能被女孩身下的软嫩唇瓣堪堪包裹住。“Ben……你能不能起开一点，别用那个东西贴着我……我感觉有点怪怪的……”私密的地带刚被看着就不怀好意的外物骚扰到，Rey就一个激灵，下意识想要躲避。可男人却只是轻笑着扶住了她的肩头，不许她疏远那个正无礼地抵在禁区的物件。

 

与此同时，Ben的一只手也摩挲着少女细滑的肌肤，打着转来到了那处藏匿在稀疏的深棕色毛发之下的粉嫩褶皱。尚且青涩的入口虽然在源源不断地吐露着充满邀请意味的爱液，但那圈肌肉却还在状况外，紧缩着拒绝任何企图侵入的东西。包括他正轻点在这个小口上的指尖。Ben小心地揉了几圈，一边动作一边故作无奈地说道：“能感觉到吗，sweetheart？这个地方——看来我得费不少功夫，才能让你从容地接纳我。”说到那个“我”字，他还挺了一下腰，在软滑的花瓣间碾动了一番。

 

男人的行径已经露骨到不能再被称为是“暗示”了。但比起因羞耻而绯红面颊，Rey的第一个反应却是惊恐地想要推开他：“我、我没想错吧，是不是……你是不是要把那个，就那个东西塞进来，从这个地方？不行……绝对不可能进来的！肯定很疼！你会弄死我的！你放开我……你唔……”

 

显然这个时候，还是先用自己的嘴唇堵住那些抗拒的话语才是上上策。这次的吻，与那次在Rey家门口的“初吻”很不一样。Ben并没有止步于只是舔吮几下女孩的唇瓣，而是得寸进尺地撬开了她的牙关，将其演变成了一个缠绵的舌吻。二人对此都很是生涩，他只知道疯狂地舔舐每一个角落，一边攫取她的甜美，一边纠缠她的舌尖；她则对眼前席卷而来的攻势毫无办法，只求在夹缝中能得幸换上一口气。待到Rey已是软绵绵地卸掉了所有力气，Ben才舔着嘴角转回刚才的话题：“要听话啊，sweetheart，不然是不会有小兔子的……放心，我会尽全力好好帮你做准备的，绝对让你满意。”

 

没等少女继续反驳，Ben就收回了那只在入口处窥探了许久的手指，并当着她的面将上边亮晶晶的液滴卷入口中。然后在她涨红着脸问他“为什么要吃那个地方的东西，很脏的”时忽然埋首至她的颈间，随意挑选了脖颈上的一处皮肤，吮出一个玫红色的斑点。Rey被他突然的这一下弄出了一声惊呼，可这只是个开始，她的身上必然不会只留下一块标记，男人也不会只有嘴上在行动。果然，Ben又低下了头，且不怎么再抬起来了；他的双手也分别覆上了那对小巧可爱的乳峰，掌心同时感受着乳肉的绵软和乳珠的硬挺，相反又和谐的触感十分令他上瘾，软糯的呻吟也正好灌进他长长的黑色兔耳朵里。

 

享受着耳边和手上的绝妙回馈，他顺着女孩优美的颈线一路吮吻到同样洁白的肩头，再描画着颈窝一寸一寸地啃咬着精致的锁骨。这时，Ben忽然抬起了头，也变换了手法——男人直接将那两颗成熟为了深色的乳首捏在指间施力揉拧，又会时不时地小幅度拉拽，松开后再用指腹来回刮蹭。Rey还从未有过这样的体验，也说不上来是喜欢还是讨厌，只是觉得那团烧到小腹的火苗似乎燃得更旺了，演变成了一股熔岩流出身体。哦，又是那个湿湿滑滑的感觉……

 

Ben见她扭动着想要夹紧大腿，却总是不小心牵动正落在他手中的敏感尖端，然后发出无措的低吟。“想尝尝这里的吗，我的Rey？”说着，他撤下了一只手，暧昧地抚上了女孩已是泥泞不堪的私处，然后无比轻易地就找到了另一颗娇气至极的珠粒——它已经兴奋地挺出小半部分表皮了，实在是难以忽视；而忽然被冷落下来的那一边乳尖，则在话语间被他殷切地吮入口中，用灵巧又粗粝的舌尖代为继续服侍。胸前的讨好猝不及防地换了一种风味，Rey本就稍微有点吃不消了，男人还从下到上不停地磨蹭她身下那个最是脆弱的充血肉蒂，瞬间高涨起来的尖锐快感令她根本说不出一句完整的话，只能断断续续地求Ben“太过了”“先停一下”。

 

“嗯……那你是不喜欢这个了，sweetheart？”因为正在口中挑逗着的乳珠，Ben说活也有点含混，但他的语气却是毫不掩饰的调笑，“那就算了——”

 

“你、你别停……我收回……喜欢……我要的……”果然，他刚一停止揉捏，Rey就哼哼着不乐意了。为了能继续获得这份煎熬又欲罢不能的舒爽体验，女孩还亲昵舔舐了几下他的耳朵尖。

 

突然降临的湿润触感令Ben浑身一颤，就连心脏都漏跳了一拍。他最后又亲吻几次面前的两颗红肿乳首，还为靠近她心脏的那边乳晕刻上了一圈牙印。紧接着，他便一路后退，舔吻着细腻的皮肤一步步逼近那朵含苞待放的娇花——男人没能看见，就在他深情地亲吻着女孩的小腹时，Rey的乳尖分别冒出了一滴乳白色的露珠。至于Rey本人，她自然也是没有看见的，她的视线早就被挡上了一片氤氲。

 

Ben的耳朵刚好搭在少女的肚子上，毛茸茸的痒意随着他的动作四处扫拂。他虽说没什么经验，但Rey的反应已然是本绝佳的教科书了。小姑娘很贪心，她喜欢同时得到许多种不同方式的照顾。娇嫩的花蕊要被小心地用嘴唇挤压、摩挲，再吮入湿热的口腔有节奏地抽吸；而他的舌尖也当然不许闲着，得一块凑上来拨弄碾揉。这是一份极致的欢愉，甚至动摇了那处一直紧缩着不容侵犯的入口——全然放松下来后，松软的肌肉正热情地一开一合着，仿佛也希望能被尽心疼爱一会儿。

 

于是，男人就再一次用指尖抵住了那里。只不过这一次，他不算艰难地就揉进去了那根中指。女孩的身体异常紧致和湿热，第一次接触外物的内壁立刻就跳动着缠了上来，紧紧地夹住他的指节。光是用手指感受到她的销魂，Ben已经有些头皮发麻了。他既期待又很担心，怕自己在心悦的女孩子面前出了大丑。但想归想，他还是仔细地活动起了手指，轻微地抽动几次后再朝着各个方向小小地勾起指尖，耐心地安抚着滑嫩腔壁，顺便也是在扩张。

 

归功于嘴上一直不曾懈怠过的侍奉，Ben很快就摸到了一块胀起来的区域，正随着自己吮吸的频率轻微地颤动。他下意识用圆润的指腹按了按，却没想到竟能换来Rey如此甜腻的哭腔，以及没有任何预警就大肆泛滥的爱潮。男人在惊愕暗暗记下了这个位置，这是她喜欢的地方，是能让她丢盔弃甲的地方。尽管只有一个指尖，他还是不遗余力地对准这处凸起发起进攻。不光是画着圈碾压，他还试着加大力道抠挖了几次，效果也是意想不到地拔群——Rey都已经哭叫着抬起了酥软的腰肢。

 

不过说到底，一根手指还是有点不方便动作。好在此刻已经到了可以再添点东西的进度。再加入了食指后，Rey就多体验到了一种“充实”的感觉，让她不由地心里暖暖的，整个身体也更加地放松。可Ben一旦再度活动起指节，她就又绷紧了肌肉想要缩成一团，连脚趾都紧紧地蜷了起来，却也无法转移哪怕分毫的快感。

 

而就在这时，一股奇妙的甜香飘进了男人的鼻子里。不是果蔬的清爽，要更加厚重一些。于是，他抬头向着源头寻去，就看到了正从少女可爱的乳尖不断向外流淌的白色细流。Rey也在发觉身下的快意戛然而止时努力地睁开了双眼，又顺着他的目光看向了自己的胸口。

 

“这、这是什么？Ben你个骗子……我就是有小兔子了！我知道这是给小兔子吃的！你又骗我！”

 

假孕。幻想竟然骗过了身体。太可爱了。

 

下一秒，Rey的咆哮就被堵回了喉咙里。Ben按着她，毫无顾忌地疯狂索吻，将她两处唇瓣的味道搅拌在一起。少女在气呼呼地挣扎时，竟竭力试图推开压在身上的健硕身躯——本能，迫使她急切地想要护住自己的肚子。

 

“我知道你很想要我们的孩子，我都知道……”男人的声线有些颤抖，像是在深情诉说，又似在自言自语。他转而低下了身子，然后叼住其中一只乳首，一边吮吸出露骨的水声，一边接着呢喃：“你会有我们的小兔子的，我马上就给你，sweetheart，我现在就给你……”

 

与Ben的话音一同落下的，是他健壮的腰腹。娇小的少女被牢牢地禁锢在他的胸膛和臂弯之间，一丝逃离的机会也没有。Rey只能愣怔地瞪大闪着水光的眼眸，大张着双腿接纳了那只沉甸甸的怪物。尽管他推进得足够慢了，但不容小觑的尺寸还是有办法惹事生非：一点一点地嵌入好像是很贴心，可翘起的弧度却也刚好能细致地碾过每一块敏感的地带，棱角分明的顶部慢条斯理地按摩着蠕动的甬道，不留情面地一直攻入最深处。

 

直到男人整个埋了进去，逗弄着一处说不上来的小口，Rey才在夹杂着滔天快意的酸麻中缓过神来，一直悬在眼角的泪珠也终于砸在了枕头上。Ben在等她适应，一边啄吻着她的发顶和耳根，耳廓里的绒毛都被舔湿成了一缕一缕的。身体相接触的地方都黏黏糊糊的，尤其时胸口，汗水与乳汁混在一起，加上交合之处的粘稠汁液，每一次呼吸都是淫靡的情欲味道。女孩想让他退出去一点，深处被厮磨着的感觉令她又喜欢又害怕，作为一只初尝性事的女性兔子，她理所当然地优先选择逃避。

 

只是，同样初尝性事的大龄处男兔却是另一个极端。他正心急如焚地想放开了品尝少女的滋味，就感觉到怀中的温软胴体有了什么动静。Ben坚信，这是Rey给自己的信号，邀他共赴极乐的信号。所以，女孩一切没来得及说出口的想法，都被他突然开始的掠夺撞成了破碎的呻吟。在身体里驰骋着的凶器可比手指要不好惹多了，每一记顶弄都实打实地苛责着稚嫩的内壁，再无礼地冲进最深处，研磨位于尽头的羞涩软肉。

 

灭顶的快感令Rey萌生了退意。她用指甲抓挠着Ben的后背，可吃痛后的男人会加倍奉还；她甚至揪住过他的尾巴和耳朵，但不知怎么的却让体内野兽又胀大了一圈，就连攻势也忽然猛烈了好几个级别。更过分的是，他还一边用拇指摩擦殷红紧绷的花蕊，一边抚弄着她的脊背。Rey真的害怕了，然而无论怎样哭叫哀求，他都没有理睬过，反而又加快了腰间的速度。

 

女孩还不知道什么是高潮。她只是直观地感觉到，自己好像到达了承受的极限，然后兀自试图绞住穿行着的Ben。当然了，她必然阻止不了男人的继续讨伐。Ben好像突然对她十分冷漠无情，不仅不顾Rey已经满脸泪痕，还抱着她、就着嵌在一起的状态换了个姿势，扶着她的腰让她骑跨在自己身上。这样一来，Rey就更加清晰地感受到了身体里被撑开的形状，以及那个正在被压迫着的隐秘门扉。

 

肚子……肚子都有点鼓起来了，真可怕啊——高潮中的少女下意识摸了摸自己小腹上的轻微隆起，恐惧却在心底发酵成了羞耻的情欲。

 

Ben也压根没打算让她休息。“就是那个地方，sweetheart，”他目不转睛地盯着女孩正轻抚着的位置，宽大的手掌将她的腰握得更紧，“要好好和我亲近，才能有小兔子。”接着，男人轻松地托起了Rey的腰身，直到只剩顶端被她软软地咬在身体里时，再将她重重地按回那只狰狞的野兽上。少女耳朵和尾巴上的毛都炸起来了，乳汁也随着每一次顶弄间歇性地喷涌一下。但罪魁祸首则依然自在地享受着她高潮时的绞榨吮吸，还时不时伸手擦去溅落在自己身上或者脸上的白色液滴——这可是Rey为他所精心准备的甜点。

 

到了最后，Rey已是任由Ben抓着她的腰随意摆布了，但她的精神反而异常紧张。女孩总觉得自己在不受控制地排斥着他，千方百计想要将他推挤出去，奈何他实在是太过强硬，总是能撞开一层层包裹上来的内壁。不过这会儿，男人也终于要到极限了，他在几次愈发狠厉的深入后突然将完全Rey举了起来——也就是在这时，她“得偿所愿”了，虽然结果令她羞愤不已：Ben刚刚抽出一直堵在她身体里的东西，少女就在一声绝望的叫停声中倾泻出了一股清澈的水流，不小的排量瞬间就淋湿了Ben的整个下身，包括那根蓄势待发的性器。

 

被突袭了的Ben只是危险地眯了眯眼睛，就极为恶劣地又一次直接没入了女孩仍在挥洒着爱液的身体。Rey还来不及抱怨“至少让我都弄出来啊”，另一道带着体温的浊液就尽数灌进来，就打在那个一直被“虎视眈眈”的另一处入口上。

 

余韵中的少女一动也不想动，她累得耳朵都蔫了。Ben退出来时，他们的身体间还牵拉出了几根狼狈的细丝，声响也很是粘腻。罢了，洗澡什么的还是等先睡一觉再说吧……嗯？他怎么又趴上来了？

 

“Sweetheart，为了确保你能怀上我们的小兔子——”

 

……

 

……

 

救命啊。

 

 


End file.
